


Close Yet Never Close Enough

by lordbloodravens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, so many pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren isn't sorted into the same house as his friends. How will this be reflected in their time at Hogwarts?</p><p>Harry Potter AU with everyone from SnK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Yet Never Close Enough

The dining hall was in complete silence. Everyone was waiting for the that single word to be said. She was the first on the list, due to her last name being Ackerman it was obvious she would be the first year to get assigned to a house. Her mother had been a Ravenclaw, her father a Gryffindor. She didn’t know if she wanted to be in any of those houses, it was the same for her, she only needed to be in the same house as two other people, though the frightened girl was almost sure her two friends and her included weren’t so sure to be as similar to fit the same house.

Armin, was your typical Ravenclaw, always looking for more knowledge, reading books about the history of Hogwarts even before the year began. Eren was so Gryffindor, that Carla was almost already knitting red and golden scarfs. Mikasa didn’t think it was really wise to do so but Eren was so sure he would be sorted to Godric’s house, that he already had moving posters of roaring lions prepared on his bag, ready to be put on the wall of his bedroom.

Mikasa wasn’t so sure which house she belonged to. She was just scared of getting separated from her best friends. She was thinking about this, when professor Zoe called her name

Mikasa Ackerman!

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her name, but she was not coward, she had to be brave and hope for the best. She sat on the little wood stool, and had the Sorting Hat put over her head.

_Hello, little girl._

A voice said inside of her head.

_Do not be afraid, shall I present myself? I’m the sorting hat and everything inside this little head of yours I know. You are brave, yes indeed, but also clever. You could reach greatness in Gryffindor, or find your true place with Ravenclaw. I see, you have someone in mind, but what if that person is not sorted with you? Is better to arrange your life independent of other ones. But if that is indeed your wish I can grant it._

-"GRYFFINDOR!"

Claps and cheers could be heard from one of the tables, but most important when she looked to her right and saw Eren’s smile she knew she would be fine, that everything was alright. Next on the list was…

-"Armin Arlert."

Some thirty seconds of waiting that felt forever and another loud

-"GRYFFINDOR!"

That was a surprise, a good surprise for Mikasa, because at least one of her friends would be in the same house as her. Armin himself seemed pretty confused, but not sad at all. He had said before that all bookworms didn’t end up in Ravenclaw. It had more to do with what was within your heart and soul than a few habits what would determine your house.

After, was a blonde boy named Reiner Braun, at first glance he looked a little intimidating, but Mikasa had talked to him on the boats while passing the lake and he seemed like a reliable person. He also was sorted into Gryffindor.That house was getting a lot of students this year apparently. Then the name called was Marco Bott, next was Sasha Blouse, a tall girl that had let escape a chocolate frog while while Professor Zoe was talking to the first years before entering the dining hall. Both were sorted to Hufflepuff, and their table went crazy, they had been waiting for somebody to finally join other house that wasn’t the crimson and golden one. More names were called, Mina Carolina, Hannah Diamant, Hitch Dreyse, Daz, Marlo Freudenberg, Bertolt Hoover, Boris Feulner, Jean Kirstein, Franz Kefka, Annie Leonhart, Samuel Linke-Jackson, Historia Reiss, Connie Springer, Nac Tius…

-"Eren Yeager."

Mikasa starts paying attention again. Sitting comfortably on the Gryffindor table she’s sure Eren will be sorted to the same house as hers. The hat is on his friend’s head and the verdict seems to be taking forever, more than it took with her, or maybe it’s just her perception. She wishes she knew what is going on inside that conversation between the hat and Eren, until one word is said out loud by the guttural voice of the enchanted hat.

-"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She must have misheard, impossible. Eren has to be a Gryffindor, with her and Armin, but more like because it’s what fits him the most. The boy walks sheepishly towards the Hufflepuff table and sits between two other first year students. He lifts his head and looks up to where his friends are. Other names get called, Thomas Wagner, Ymir, Mylius Zeramuski. But neither of the three friends are listening anymore. They’re still in shock, thinking they got separated into different houses. It is not the end of the world but still things won’t be the same anymore. Eren was sorted into a different house, and that meant a lot of time they would not be together again as the three friends used to..

Rod Reiss, the headmaster of the school, started a speech about new beginnings, hope for the best and the usual prohibitions. After that, he wished all the students a happy school year full of prosperity and let the feast begin. All kinds of amazing food appeared on the empty plates ready to be eaten by the students. However no matter how delicious everything looked like, both Mikasa and Armin at the Gryffindor table weren’t feeling as well, thinking about his friend Eren on the other table. He himself was feeling quite under the weather, especially sitting next to this guy called Jean, with whom he had had a brief encounter on the Hogwarts Expresso and hadn’t go very well. Each of the kids ate some food and tried to enjoy as most as they could but something felt wrong either way.


End file.
